FIRST DATE OF DAREYA CH 2
by DAREYA AND ABHIRIKA
Summary: MANY OFF MY FRNDS TELL ME TO WRITE THE NEXT CHAP SO I WRITE THIS FOR Y FRNDS AND READERS


HELLO FRNDS THIS IS MY SECOND CHAP OF FIRST DATE OF DAREYA...

SO GUYS ENJOY...LAST MAI MILTI HU...

* * *

THEY HUG EACH OTHER AND GO TO THEIR ROOM TO SLEEP...

NEXT DAY AT BUREAU...

FIRST ABHI AND DAYA ENTER THEN SHREYA PURVI NIKHIL AND PANKAJ ENTER...THEY SAID GOOD MORNING TO THEIR SENIORS...

DAYA-SUNO SAB LOG AJ MAI TUM LOGO KO EK KHUSHI KI BAAT BATA RAHA HU KI SHREYA IS PREGNANT...

ABHI-ARE KYA BAAT BOL RAHA HAI TU YEH TO BOHOT HI ACCHI BAAT HAI CONGRATS YARR AND ALSO SHREYA...

PURVI HUGS HER AND SAID CONGRATULATION... AND THEY GET INTO THEIR WORKS...

THERE WAS NO CASE SO THEY WENT TO THEIR RESPECTED HOME...

AT DAREYA HOUSE...

THEY DO THEIR DINNER AND WENT TO THE TERRACE AND HAVE COFFE...

SHREYA-DAYA APKO YADD HAMARA FIRST DATE...

DAYA-HA YYAAD HAI NA SAB YAAD HAI...AUR TUM JAB AAYE THE FIRST TIME CID MAI TO MAI TUMHE DEKHTA HI REH GAYA...ABHIJEET KO KAHA TO TAB USNE MUJHSE KAHA KI YAAR TUJHE PYAR HOGAYA HAI AUR KUCH NAHI...TO MAINE YEHI SOCHA LEKIN MAI USS IN SE TUMHARE PYAR MAI PAGAL HO GAYA THA...THEN TUMHE PROPOSE KIYA ...

SHREYA-KAHAPAR WOH BHI BEACH PAI HAI NA...

DAYA-HA...

FLASHBACK

AT MORNING CID BUREAU...

ABHI-YU USSE AJJ SAACH SACCH BATA DEGA TUM HARE DIL KI BAAT SAMJHE...NAHITO EK THAPPAR MILEGA

KITNE DIN TU ESE BETHA REHEGA OR USSE KISSI AUR PROPOSE KAR DEGA...

DAYA-ARE HAAN MUJHE PATA HAI...

DAYA GOES TO SHREYA ...

DAYA-SHREYA KYA TUM AJJ MERE SATT DINNER KELIYE JAOGE...

SHREYA-HAA SIR THIK HAI...

DAYA SMILES...AND SAID-MAI 7 BAJE AA JAUNGA TUME LENE...

SHREYA SMILES AND NOD HER HEAD IN YES...

DAYA GOES TO ABHI AND SAID-MAN GAYI...

ABHI-TO YARR BINA DARRE BOL DENA...

DAYA-THIK HAI...

DAYA SHREYA WENT TO THEIR HOME FAST BECAUSE THEY WILL WENT TO DINNER...

AT DAYA HOUSE...

DAYA WAS WEARING A BLACK SILKY SHIRT AND A BLACK JEANS...AND LOOKING HANDSOME AND CUTE...AND THINKING-AAJ MAI SHREYA KOBOL HI DUNGA...

AND WITH HOPE HE GOES INTO THE QUALLIS AND DROVE TO SHREYA'S HOUSE...

AT SHREYA'S HOUSE...

SHREYA WAS WEARING A BLACK SARI WITH MATCHING ACCESSORIES AND LOOKING STUNNIG AND THINKING-DAYA AAJ APKO MAI APNI DIL KI BATT BATAUNGI AAPKO PLEASE GOD WOH MUJHE ACCEPT KAR LE...

THE DOOR BELL RING...

SHE WENT AND OPEN THE DOOR..SEE DAYA...

DAYA WAS LOOKING AT AND LOST IN HER EYES...

SHREYA BLUSHES AND SAID-SI...SIR CHALIYE...

DAYA CAME OUT OF HIS DREAMLAND AND SAID-OHH I AM SORRY TOH CHALE...

IN THE QUALLIS...

DAYA WAS SEATING IN THE DRIVING SEAT AND SHREYA WAS SEATING BESIDE HIM AND TOLD HIM-SIR HUM LOG KAHA JA RAHE HAI...

DAYA-SURPRISE HAI PEHELE TUM YEH PATTI PEHEN LO...

SHREYA IN SCARED TONE-KYU SI...SIR

DAYA-ARE PEHENO PHIR BATATA HU...

SHREYA WEAR THAT PATTI ON HER EYES...AND SAID THIK HAI SIR...

DAYA-HA...

IN THE BEACH...

THE CAR STOP ON THE BEACH AND DAYA CAME OUT FIRST AND TAKE SHREYA IN HIS ARM..

SHREYA BLUSH...

SHREYA-HU KAHAPE HAI SIR...

DAYA-AAB TUM AAPNA PATTI UTARO AUR KHUDH HI DEKH LO...

THEN SHE OPEN HER CLOTH FROM HER EYES AND GET STUNNED TO SEE HER ON THE BEACH...THERE WAS A TABLE DECORATED WITH FLOWER AND TWO CANDLES WERE THERE ON THE TABLE...

DAYA-CHALO SHREYA...

SHREYA-G..G SIR CHALIYA...

THEY TWO SITTED DOWN ON THE CHAIR AND DO THEIR DINNER...SUDDENLY DAYA SAID...

DAYA-MAI LARKI EK SE PYAR KARTA HU...

SHREYA BECAMES SAD AND STARTED CRYING...-KON HAI WOH DIR CID MAI KAM KATI HAI...

DAYA-HA...

SHREYA-KAHPAR KAM KARI HAI...

DAYA-MUMBAI MEI...

SHREYA-WOH KON HAI...NAM KYA HAI UNKI...

DAYA-SHREYA NAAM HAI UNKI...

SHREYA MOVE HER FACE UPWARD AND SEE THAT DAYA IS STARING AT HER...

SHE BLUSH...

DAYA-I LOVE U SHREYA WILL U MARRY ME...

SHREYA-I LOVE U TO DAYA SIR...

DAYA-AA HA SIR NAHI SIRF DAYA...

SHREYA BLUSH...-OK...

DAYA GET UP FROM THE CHAIR AND WENT TOWARDS SHREYA AND SHREYA ALSO GET UP AND WENT TO DAYA...DAYA HUG HER TIGHTHLY AND SHREYA ALSO HUG HIM TIGHTLY...

DAYA-I LOVE YOU SHREYA...

SHREYA-I LOVE U TO DAYA...AAP KABHI MUJHE CHOR KE NAHI JANA MAI MAR...DAYA CUTS HER BY KISSING HER DIRECTLY ON HER LIPS WITH FULL LOVE HE HAD IN THAT KISS SHE ALSO KISS HIM PASSONATELY...

THEY BREAK THE KISS FOR AIR...

SHREYA BLUSH..-AAB CHALE DAYA...

DAYA-HA CHALO...

FLASHBACK END...

DAYA SHREYA BLUSH AFTER RECOLLECTING THEIR MEMORIES...

DAYA PICKED HER UP IN BRIDAL STYLE AND WENT TO THEIR ROOM AND DAYA LAY HER DOWN ON THE BED AND HE CLOSE THE DOOR...

DAYA WENT TO THE BED AND LAY ON HER AND HE KISS ON HER NECK THEN NOSE AND FINALLY ON LIPS...HE AGAIN KISS HER ON HER NECK BUT THIS TIME HE BIT HER LIGHTLY,HE KISS HER ON THE LIPS PASSIONATELY AND DEEPLY HE POUR ALL HIS LOVE PASSION AND SHE ALSO KISS HIM LIKE THAT PASSION...

AND THEY DRIFTED OFF...

* * *

YE HAI MERI LAST CHAP OF FIRST DATE OF DAREYA...HOPE FRNDS U LIKE THIS STORY SO PLEASE REVIEW PLEASE FRNDS...


End file.
